Tortured
by Paramore-Fan-Says-Hi
Summary: Alice and Jasper are at school when Alice overhears some girls making fun of her, and she takes it seriously. Rating cause IDK. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

(**A/N Okay, so this is a little confusing, So. Bella's changed and There is a Nessie, but the rest of the Cullens still go to Forks High. Nessie and Bella stay home. It's confusing. Bear with me.)**

Alice sat next to Jasper in the crowded lunchroom at Forks High. She looked around at her family. Rosalie and Emmett were gone… Somewhere. Edward was pulverising a granola bar in between his thumb and finger. Alice sighed and picked up and orange off her tray of uneaten food. Alice's eye's flew to Edward as he shot his head around to look at Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber. Angela had her hair in a braid, while Lauren and Jessica had their perfect hair flowing down their backs. They were murmuring to each other, and Alice, Edward and Jasper could hear it perfectly fine, even though the girls thought otherwise.

"That's not true." Angela stated. "Of course it is, Angela. Just _look_ at her." Lauren said. "Yeah, she looks as if she were in second grade, she's so small." Jessica agreed. Alice instantly knew who they were talking about. Her. Having this been only the third school she'd gone too, Alice was not used to being made fun of, and it got to her easily. She continued listening to the conversation, and she noticed Angela was throwing glares at Jessica and Lauren, and she was watching Alice with sympathetic eyes. "She is awfully ugly, and she think's she knows everything." Jessica gossiped. "Yeah," it was Laurens turn to make remarks about Alice. "She's so skinny. She must be anorexic. Look at the way she picks at her food, never actually eating it."

"Guys!" Angela exclaimed. "Angela, if your not going to join in, why don't you just join them?!?" Lauren asked her. Angela was so mad, if she hadn't been, she probably would've shied away, but today, that was not going to happen. "I will!" She exclaimed, and she picked up her tray and walked towards the Cullen's table. Despite the situation, Alice's eye's grew wide. She shoved against Jasper and he moved over. Alice followed him seconds before Angela plopped herself right next to Alice.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt your lunch, but I couldn't stand those girls for another second." Angela said. By now, the whole cafeteria was looking, as an unwritten school rule, you never went near the Cullen's. "Oh," Alice quickly composed herself, "that's quite alright. Why couldn't you stand them?" She asked, even though she already knew. "They were talking about you." Angela said. Alice opened her mouth to ask which one of them was the 'you', but Angela continued. "They were talking about you, Alice, they said you were so skinny that you had to be anorexic. Plus, they said your hair was the worst hair they had ever seen. They wondered how a guy like you," she looked at Jasper, "could fall for a girl like you." She looked back at Alice, who now had tears in her eyes, even though she couldn't exactly cry.

After that, Angela continued to eat her lunch, and Alice listened to the girls back at the other table. "Ugh. I wish she would just, just, die. Then, I could have Jasper all to myself." Lauren said. Edward coughed at Laurens thoughts, and Alice could take a lucky guess at what her thoughts had been. "I know. She doesn't deserve him. She's so UGLY." Jessica agreed. All of a sudden, Alice was hit of a sudden vision of herself, she couldn't catch the rest, but she had looked embarrassed. "Hey, Jessica, I have an idea." Lauren whispered to Jessica. The bell rang then, but Alice knew that whatever the girls had planned was going to be bad.

Alice, Jasper and Angela walked back to class together. Angela was quiet, Alice had always known Angela was the quiet type, but she didn't think that she didn't talk at all. When Alice realised what class she had next-alone-she panicked. She had Spanish. Her Spanish teacher would give them an assignment then leave. No one except Alice did their work. She had this class with Jessica, and the classroom next to hers was where Lauren, Angela and Jasper would be. She doubted Lauren would be staying in her classroom long though.

She departed from Jasper and Angela and went reluctantly into her class. When she saw the board, and what was written on it, she ducked her head in shame. The words on the board made her want to disappear. It read: Alice Cullen: Anorexic, ugly and stupid. She could hear Jessica snickering in the back of the class and she knew it wasn't over.

Angela watched as Lauren watched the clock. It ticked onto the one-o-five mark and Laurens hand shot up. "Potrei andare in bagno, ?"(May I go to the washroom) She asked in Italian. It was our Italian class. "Perché mai hai bisogno di andare a destra bagno dopo pranzo, cara?" (why do you need to go?) said back. "Oh, I'm so sete, ma sembra che devo andare in bagno pure. Non ho avuto abbastanza soldi per comprare da bere durante il pranzo."(im very thirsty)

Lauren used perfect tongue. Angela suspected that she was Italian. "Bene allora, Lauren, si può andare alla toilette, essere veloce però."(Alright, but be quick) Lauren shot up from her seat, and Angela watched as she walked towards Spanish class instead of the washroom. Angela gulped.

When Alice saw Lauren coming down the hall, she shot out of her seat. "Oh, yo vuelvo."(Oh, I'll be right back) She said. She started to run out of the class, but Lauren stopped her. "Oh, I don't _think_ so." She said.

In the other room, Jasper heard Alice saying she'd be right back. "Oh, yo vuelvo." She said. Then I heard the nasally voice. He got up and the teacher turned on him. "Nei casi in cui sulla terra non pensate che il vostro andare, Jasper?"(What are you doing?) _Shoot_ Jasper thought to himself. "Oh, scusa. Io, ehm, necessità di andare alla toilette. Posso?"(I need to go to the washroom) He asked. The teacher gasped, and Jasper immediately knew he had given the teacher the wrong idea. "Jasper! Non siete voi con la signora Alice?"(I thought you were with miss alice) She exclaimed. He rolled his eyes. "Sì, sono io, e al momento lei è in pericolo, come stupida come sembra. Devo andare a vederla. Spero non ti dispiaccia." (I am and right now she is in danger. I must go) He dashed out of the classroom, and over to the Spanish room. He hardly noticed Angela following him.

Alice stood between Jessica and Lauren, nearly quivering in fear. _What kind of vampire are you, Alice? There humans! You can beat them._ But when Lauren and Jessica started making rude snide remarks about her, her human girl took over. "Look at ugly." Lauren remarked. "Look at her horrible hair." Jessica said, picking at Alice's hair. Alice flinched and sniffed, wishing she could cry so the girls would get what they came for and leave her alone. "Your so skinny, do you eat?" Lauren said, poking at Alice's flat stomach. "Do you have _lice_ in your hair, A_lice?_" Jessica asked her. Alice quickly shook her head, trying to get Jessica to leave her alone. "No? Are you _sure?_" She said. Alice nodded jerkily. Jessica grabbed a handful of Alice's hair and ripped it out. Alice shrieked in pain, even though it didn't physically hurt.

Jasper heard Alice's shriek as her entered the door to the Spanish class. His eyes met hers, but hers didn't stay there long, as Jessica and Lauren started jabbing at her, attempting to physically hurt her, even though it was practically impossible. Alice started dry-sobbing. Jessica and Lauren looked satisfied and they took a step back. Jessica stepped into me. She whirled around. "Oh, I aaaam suerte. Bello. De hecho, muy, muy hermosa."(I am very lucky. Beautiful. Very very lucky) She purred in a spectacular Spanish tongue. Jasper immediately knew what she had said, and her hand crawling up his chest were not much of a hint. He glanced at Alice, who was dry-sobbing on the floor. Jasper, who was now angry, grabbed Jessica's arm. "Ooh, qué raro, justo después de disponer de tu novia, que está en juego." (I get you). "Nope." Jasper stated simply. He threw Jessica across the room and she landed in her seat. He quickly scooped up Alice and ran out of the room with Angela following quickly behind him.

Alice gripped Jasper's shirt tightly. She sobbed and sobbed. Angela ran up next to them. "They're so rude." She said. "I-I k-k-k-kno-ow." Alice racked out. Jasper went out the door and over to his silver motorcycle. He placed Alice down and her sobs rendered her balance-less. "Hold her up." Jasper told Angela. She held on to Alice's shoulders. Alice turned to look her in the eye, still sobbing. Angela gasped as she realized Alice had no tears. Jasper tossed Angela a helmet, and Angela placed it on Alice. "Not for her- for you." He said. He already had the motorcycle going. Angela put the helmet on her head and sat on the back. Alice sat on her lap and they both held on to Jasper. The motorcycle sped away, way over the speed limit, Angela noticed.

Bella heard the motorcycle far before it approached the house. The Cullen's had agreed that she and Nessie should not go to Forks High, because people might see the resemblance shared between the threesome. Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Alice, Jasper and, Angela? Bella's attention was quickly taken off Angela when she noticed Alice was dry-sobbing. She ran over to her best friend and hugged her awkwardly. "What's wrong?" She asked. Angela spoke for her. "Jessica and Lauren decided to torture her." Bella scowled, and picked Alice out of Jasper's arms and placed her on the couch. Nessie walked up. Bella heard Angela gasp. "She-" "Is my daughter." Bella finished. Angela really saw Bella for the first time. "Oh, Você está diferente, não é?"(okay, let's pretend Angela is half Portuguese. BTW, she just said, you are different, aren't you?) Angela said, accidentally slipping into her original language, something she did only when she was surprised. Bella nodded, fully understanding. Forgetting the confusion of the moment, the group walked over to Alice, who was mentally bashing herself.

_You stupid, naïve little pixie dust idiot. _She thought to herself. _I'm such a idiot. I could've fought them off. Why the hell did I just stand there and cry? $%^ me. _She sighed loudly. _I mean, really. I'm a vampire. Like, what the hell, what the hell, what the hell. _Jessica and Lauren's snide remarks really had gotten to her and all she really wanted was to talk to Jasper. Alone. She decided she would feign sleep so Angela would leave. Alice looked up at Jasper, Nessie, Bella and Angela. Jasper's face was coated with knowing, while Nessie, Bella and Angela all looked worried. "Don't worry guys." She was surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded. She cleared her throat and continued. "I'm fine honestly, I just need some sleep." She looked up at their faces again. Angela's face looked as if she felt she was missing something, everyone else had a look of knowing. Alice closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

Jasper told Angela she could borrow a car, and he randomly tossed her some keys. She went to the garage and Jasper gulped as he heard Alice's porsche started up. _Well, she's certainly riding home in style._ He thought. Alice had slipped upstairs into the room they shared. Jasper followed her. He braced himself before entering the room. When he opened the door, Alice sat there like the little pixie she was. "Alice? You know I love you, right?" He asked. She nodded. "You know those stupid humans are exactly that, stupid, right?" She looked like she might of laughed, but she just nodded. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked. She smiled up at him. "Yeah. Those people were just being fudge balls. Tomorrow they'll probably say that your not the handsomest man known to man." She said. They both laughed. Then a look of confusion came over Alice's face. "Jazz, how did Angela get home?" She asked. She had obviously been to wrapped up in thought that she hadn't heard her porsche take off. "Oh, she borrowed a car." Jasper said, aiming for nonchalance. Alice saw right through it. "_What_ car, Jasper?" She demanded, rather sternly. This was the qeustion Jasper did not want to answer. "Oh, just your porsche." He said. "_**WHAT?"**_ She screamed, as Jasper thought to himself, _Oh dear._

La Fin.

**(A/N Ahh, I hate it! Grr. Tell me what you think.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N, So I read the 5 reviews I got on this story. Most were good… So I'll write another chapter. This one is in POV because I kept messing up when I wrote the last chapter, and re-writing things 575868 times is not my thing.)_

_**Alice's POV**_

_**I walked confidently into Spanish class the next day. Jessica smiled at me, the rest of the class watched as I smiled back. She had no idea what was coming. Rosalie and Emmett were at school today, and I looked to the back of the class to catch Rose's eye. She nodded once. I sat in my seat and pulled a random notebook from my bag and began doodling on it. I could feel Jessica watching me. "Why don't you stop staring at me?" I asked her. She immediately looked away. She felt a bit frightened, I could tell that by the way her eyes darted to me and back to the board every few seconds. The teacher was in class today, something I had already known was going to happen. She had been informed of what had happened yesterday, in fact, the whole damn school had. Not something I'm particularly proud of. I watched the clock tick past 1:07, and I shot a look at Jessica, who had yet again been watching me. I laughed to myself. This was going to be easier than I thought. **_

_**At 1:10, I asked the teacher if I could leave to get a drink, she said I could, and I watched as both Jessica and Rose watched me leave. I waited patiently by the washroom doors for Jasper and Rose, Jasper was first, because Rose had to wait until Jessica forgot I had left. He smiled at me as he walked up and I smiled back. "How are you?" He asked me. "Fine," I answered. He nodded to himself. "Does Rose have the camera?" He asked. I nodded as Rose ran up, video camera in hand. "I told Jessica she better get Lauren, and meet us here." She said. "I'm pretty sure she will, because I told her she'd be in even more trouble if they didn't show up." I nodded at this. We waited in silence when Jasper said, "Angela is coming." I looked down the hall immediately, and I spotted Angela walking up. "I know what your doing." She stated. I waited, expecting her to say it was wrong. What she did say surprised me. "I want to help. Jessica and Lauren, they've been doing this for years now. It's about time it ended." She said. I nodded slowly, taking it in. "Fine," I noticed Jessica and Lauren slowly making their way over to us. "Positions…"I murmured. Rose darted through the door of the washroom and kept it slightly open, enough for the video camera to peek out, Jasper went into the Boys Washroom, hidden, so he could manipulate Jessica's and Lauren's emotions, and Angela stayed next to me. When Jessica and Lauren had finally reached us, they tried to play it cool. When Jasper sent out a burst of insecurity, I felt it just a bit, but they got the whole dosage and they fell onto their knees. "Please, we're so sorry, really. Don't hurt us," They said. Angela laughed to herself. Jasper sent out sadness, and both girls started crying and blubbering, "Pl-pl-please, -do-do-don't hurt us." Jasper sent out insecurity again and the girls looked up at us, and shook their heads. "Get up." I ordered. They obeyed. "Stay there." I told them. I quickly darted into the bathroom, for I felt a vision coming on.**_

_**I noticed one of Jessica's boob's was bigger than the other. I grabbed a cup from somewhere and filled it with water, and splashed it on Jessica's chest. Her right side sagged.**_

**I darted from the washroom, careful not to bump into Rose, who was filming the whole thing. With cup in hand, I filled it with water and splashed on Jessica. Her right side sagged, and I reached my hand in lightning fast and pulled out a handful of wet tissue. I dropped it and shook my wet hand. Jessica, who looked devastated, was starting to sob. I glanced at Lauren, who was now waiting for her sentence. I noticed she had on excessive make-up. Angela gave me her bag, which had a wet towel in it from her swimming class. I pulled it out and wiped Lauren's face with it. The once white towel was now a variety of unflattering colours. She got up to run into the washroom, running full blast into Rosalie and the camera. She fell on her butt, and started sobbing, tears running down her face. Rosalie zoomed in. Jasper then sent out a wave of embarrassment, for a grand finale. Screaming, Lauren stood up and ran down the hallway and out the doors, screaming, "Don't look at me!" Jessica followed after her, pushing up her shirt. I returned back to class and the teacher smiled at me. I smiled back and sat in my seat. I looked at Rosalie. She smiled, and pressed the button on our camera that acted as a 'One-touch upload to youtube.'**

**(A/N, So there ya gooo. Revenge. Thanks to the song Misery Business by Paramore for the inspiration. Listen to it. You'll looove it. Reviews are appreciated. The kind that tell me whether it was good and Constructive Criticism, not like, 'I hated it' or something. Thanks. I don't own.) **


End file.
